untold secrets
by Blood-Stained-Innocence
Summary: A girl of 13 meets a 19 year old guy in some valley gardens. But when the guy, Nick, finds out her haunting secret, everything gets a bit out of hand. PLEASE REVIEW xXx


She crept down the dark alleyway as quiet as the shining moon

Author's POV-

She crept down the dark alleyway as quiet as the shining moon. Her red hair reflected the pale moon light and her eyes were the colour of ice. Her inner beauty was more powerful than the beauty of a silver wolf in the artic snow. She swiftly ran across the road and into the valley gardens. She could see him now. Was that the boy she met online? The one who loved her eyes? The nineteen year old?

Her steps got slower. The closer she got the more her mind said no, she was only 13 after all. Thirteen, that dreaded unlucky number. People had told her that it is the unluckiest year of your life.

'Snap' a twig snapped under her foot. The boy turned round gazing straight into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. He was incredibly handsome. His hair was as black as the darkest night and his eyes were an enchanted green. He was wearing a dark, baggy hoody and washed out skater jeans.

Rachel's POV -

"You must be Dark Angel 1995?"

"Aye, I am she." I replied. "And you must be Flash?"

"I am. So, what's your real name?" He was looking me up and down whilst squinting.

"My name…" I took one more step forward. The light shone off my hair. "…Is Rachel. And yours is?"

"Nick. Nick Dunston. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. How long you staying out till then?" he took a couple of steps towards me. He was taller than I imagined. I looked at his jacket. It had 'Motion City Soundtrack' printed across his chest.

"I've got until my parents wake up, which should be about 7am. So I better get going at 6 to get there in time. I take it you like rock music? Cool. I'm in to rock and metal."

"Yeah? Mintage. But anyway, enough small talk. Lets get to the main point of me being here. I like you Rachel. I like the way I can tell you all my deepest thoughts and secrets. I can ask you for advice and you'll give it. But most of all, I like your hidden sexiness. The way you move, the way you talk, everything adds up to my kind of girl. So, what you think? Should we give it a shot?"

I'd only known this guy for a couple of months. We had talked over msn and the phone, even gone onto skype, but was that really enough to start a relationship?

"I dunno Nick. Don't you think that's rushing things. I mean, I like you, a lot, but we don't _really_ know each other that well do we? Here's what I think. I think we should hang out, get to know each other face to face and _then _decide if we want to go out. That sound ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I want to check one more thing out."

"Huh?" I was confused. What did he mean?

He started walking towards me. He was only inches away from me. He gave me the sexy stare and leaned towards me. I thought he was going for my lips but instead he put his arms around my waist and started softly kissing my neck. My heart raced. It had been months since I had had a guy loving and kissing me. It felt good and instantly my self esteem was boosted. His left hand traveled up towards my breast. He simply lay his hand there. He was gentle and comforting unlike some of the past guys I had done this with. They were rough and would bite and claw me, even pull my boobs. But not Nick. He was heavenly. His lips moved to my chest. He stayed there a while kissing softly still, then moved up to my lips. This was sweet. I could tell he'd had some practice at kissing, unlike me. Finally he broke away. I have to say I wanted to pull him back. I wanted to stay in his arms all night.

"You're good. You have much experience in kissing and that part of things?" I was shocked. Me, good, experience?

"Erm, not really. I mean, I've had boyfriends and stuff, but I'm not that good. No one has ever said anything like this to me before."

He simply replied, "Well they should of…" and started to kiss me again.

Nick's POV –

I knew there was something special about Rachel from the moment I met her in the chat rooms. I couldn't lay a finger on it, but it was something canny and unique. I loved the way she was so different to other girls that I had dated. My past girls were fragile and wanted me there every minute. But Rachel had her own hidden strength, will power and independence. I knew that if I tried to force her into things, she would fight back, and most likely win.

When I held her to me, I could smell roses and sweetness. I don't know what it was, but something told me that this girl definitely wasn't sweet. Well, to me she was, also very sexy.

We began to walk further into the valley gardens, and just talked about normal stuff. I found a lot more out about her. I found out that she lived with her father and two older step brothers. Poor girl, stuck in a house full of men. Her mother died when Rachel was only 7. I felt so sorry for her. Maybe that's why she was strong and independent? Maybe, she had got over her mothers death by using those to things, then thought that she would stay that way. Either that or their was some very painful untold secrets.

I put my arm round her shoulders as we walked up the steps to the headlands. Her arm was now around my waist. For some reason, this felt so right, as if he had known her for years on end. We reached a higher spot with a sandy ditch. We just lay there gazing at each other and looking up at the stars. Not to mention kissing and rolling around a lot.

"Nick, I'm going to have to leave now." She kissed me. "I want to meet up with you sometime again. I had a lot of fun." She winked and giggled.

"Same, but one more thing. Can I kiss you again?" I had a sudden urge.

"Ha! Really, you don't need to ask for permission babe. After tonight, I don't think you'll ever have to ask for permission ever again."

"Thanks." I drew her close and reached her lips with mine. We engaged in one passionate kiss, and with that she said bye, and ran of into the dark of the morning.

'I'm gonna miss her so much.' I thought to myself. I started to stroll off into the opposite direction. I scrapped my feet against the tar road. I could hear the sea and its waves crashing onto the beach. The air smelt of the ocean. I loved the ocean. Its so big, and the creatures in it are so free. I wandered on to the chilly shore. I could hear seagulls in their nests along with other sea creatures. I picked up a stone and threw it. It made a small splash in the crashing waves.

Down shore, I could hear distant laughing and a whimpering cry. And then, it suddenly stopped, then I heard shouting. It was commanding and strong. It was full of will power. Then it clicked. Rachel was down there!

I ran as fast as I could, and reached a cave like curve in a cliff. Rachel was stood in front of a small girl and a huge gang of chavs surrounded her. I squinted, and noticed she was shaking. Ah, so she did feel fear, she just tried to hide it.

"Oi, you lot. What do you think you are doing?" I called over. The chavs turned around alarmed, then I saw their faces turn to relief.

"You keep away and keep ya fucking gob shut!" An ugly and medium height boy shouted at me.

"Yeah, what he said!" One of his associates chipped in and spat at my feet.

"Who the frigging hell do you think you're talking to?" I simply replied. "And get away from _my_ girl. Or you can stick to your plans, but get the shit beaten out or ya."

"Lets see what you've got bozo." The leader beckoned me towards him. I ran at him and out my fist back, as if I was going to strike, but instead I struck him with a strong, powerful kick. He fell to his knees.

"No! Stop it, both of you!" She sounded worried. We both looked at her. Her face suddenly changed into an evil grin. "I've got a better idea"

She tilted her head back, and let out a loud and haunting howl. The boys laughed and started to turn onto her again.

"You're laughing now, but in a few minutes time, you won't have your mates to share the laugh with.

That's when we all heard it. Another howl, but not from her. It made me and the other guys shiver. It was like a shriek, only, it sounded low and made my stomach vibrate.

"Hehe. You just wait. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" She pointed up, and we looked. The sight was terrifying. There was 5 glaring pairs of eyes. The first one had yellowy green eyes that were full of evil. The seconds were piercing blue, and the ones next to that were and enchanted hazel. Then there was a striking brown pair and another that were a gentle ice blue. "Say hello, to my little friends." She said evilly.

Rachel's POV –

My mates had arrived. I ran over to Nick and grabbed him, then ran back to the girl with him.

"Stay close, this is gonna get nasty." I whispered in his ear.

"Oi, girl! What the fuck?! Is this some kind of stupid joke? What are they?" The stupid, bulling group leader asked.

"Well," I replied, "I'm glad you asked, 'cause you're about o find out."

'Now!' I commanded in my head. The eyes leaped onto the sand and into the dim light. The things, were in fact wolves. From the yellowy green eyed one, to the gentle ice blue eyed wolf, their fur was black, grey, silvery brown, reddish brown and very pale grey. Nick cursed under his breath.

"Attack!" I ordered. The wolves pounced onto the chavs. I covered the whimpering girls eyes. She hid her face into my jacket.


End file.
